


ooh baby rub me right

by khrysallis



Series: KaiRis canon one-shot collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin realised belatedly that he shouldn't have overdone it with the stripping on stage until Kris confronted him about it. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ooh baby rub me right

**Author's Note:**

> mild d/s elements, orgasm denial.

It all started off as an innocent performance gimmick, the jacket-shrugging.  
  
It was a warm night in Busan, made worse by the spotlights shining upon them as they performed on stage, and, since the stylists had so kindly given him a sleeveless shirt to wear beneath his very thick jacket, Jongin figured: why the hell not? Shrugging off his jacket in the middle of a performance was a service – both to himself, and the fans. He could air his sweaty body _and_ let the fans catch a glimpse of his skin, so it was really killing two birds with one stone.  
  
Jongin loved to get his fans riled up with the slightest peek of skin, and if their ear-piercing shrieks were any indication of things, they loved his fanservice too. It was something he had discovered in the earliest days of his debut, when his hoodie had slipped off a shoulder during their showcase in Korea. Jongin had been surprised by the fans’ reactions back then, and had to watch their performance again just to see what had happened. But now he knew, and would award the fans with tiny glimpses of his shoulder whenever he so pleased.  
  
The fans wanted sensual. Jongin could do sensual.  
  
Except, when Yifan's groin had bumped into Jongin’s behind when Jongin had bent over to grab a bottle of water on stage earlier, Jongin realised that their fans weren’t the only ones who’d been riled up by Jongin’s generous display of skin that night.  
  
Oops?  
  
Right now, though, Jongin couldn’t stop himself from worrying on his bottom lip as he trailed the rest of his group members back to the floor which held their rooms. Yifan had absolutely refused to be anywhere near Jongin from the very moment they had gotten off the stage, sending Jongin a sharp, unreadable glare before claiming the passenger seat up front. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that Yifan was furious, but for what reason, Jongin didn’t know.  
  
Junmyeon gave Jongin a questioning glance when Yifan marched right into his hotel room and slammed the door shut behind him. The rest of the members knew better than to interfere, especially when Kris was pissed, and retired to their assigned rooms after sending a concerned look at Jongin. There was no one but Jongin and Junmyeon who could deal with an angry Kris, and Junmyeon didn’t seem too eager to take up the task right now. It _had_ been an exhausting day, travelling all the way to Busan for another performance right after their comeback stage on Inkigayo.  
  
“I don’t know what’s gotten into him, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Jongin snapped when Junmyeon’s gaze became too disconcerting for him to bear. He was extremely self-conscious once his Kai persona had been shoved to the back of his conscious mind, and he didn’t like being stared at when he was off-stage.  
  
“Whatever it is,” Junmyeon flashed him a tired smile, “he seems to be upset with you. You should go talk to him and sort things out.” With one last encouraging squeeze of his shoulder, Junmyeon returned to the room he shared with Baekhyun, leaving Jongin alone in the deserted corridor.  
  
Jongin blew his fringe out of his face in disdain, before mustering his courage and allowing himself into the room he was sharing with Kris for the night. He knew he had to do everything in his powers to pacify Kris’s anger before he went to bed. The idea of being in the same room with a fuming Kris didn’t sound very enticing to him at all.  
  
The room was completely dark when Jongin closed the door behind him. The thick, heavy curtains were drawn shut, allowing no light whatsoever to seep past them. Amidst the silence ringing in his ears, Jongin could identify the sounds of shallow breathing coming from within, but it wasn’t evened out enough to convince him that Kris was already asleep.  
  
Jongin sighed and leaned against the door, finding his voice moments later. “Hyung, I know you’re still awake.” There was a rustle of sheets, the stuttering of breath, and Jongin pretended not to have heard them. “And I know you’re mad at me, but could you at least let me know what I’ve done wrong?”  
  
He didn't even have time to react, between hearing the duvet fall to the carpeted floor with a dull thud and Kris crossing the room in several long strides. Kris was already in his face when Jongin blinked next, his warm breaths puffing against Jongin’s skin.  
  
"Hyung?" Jongin tested again, looking up at Kris through his long lashes. Even in the dark, Kris's eyes were bright and spoke of unconcealed lust. Jongin swallowed uncontrollably as he thought about where this might lead to.  
  
"Do you know–" Kris spoke up then. His voice came out in a low growl, sending shivers down Jongin's spine. "–what kind of effect the sight of your bare skin has on me?" He asked, long fingers trailing up Jongin's arm over the thick material of his performance jacket, before dipping below the fabric and wrenching it out of the way. Jongin shuddered again when the cold room air met with his skin.  
  
"I–I do." Jongin stuttered back after several moments of silence, realising that Kris was expecting an answer when he felt Kris's gaze burning into him.  
  
"Then why–" Kris lowered himself and whispered into Jongin's ear. "–why did you pull off such a stunt on stage?"  
  
Jongin's eyes widened at that. So he wasn't imagining the brush of Kris's bulge against his ass on stage earlier. "I wasn't thinking." He blurted. It was the truth. He was prioritising on airing himself more than anything else.  
  
A sharp gasp erupted from Jongin's full lips when Kris suddenly swooped down and caught an earlobe between his teeth, sending a familiar heat rushing down south between his legs. "What should we do with your lack of thought, then?" Kris asked again, his breaths extra warm against the coolness of Jongin's skin. He did not wait for an answer, before tangling his fingers into Jongin's hair and tugging his head backwards, exposing Jongin's throat for the taking.  
  
Jongin licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed, knowing that Kris's eyes were locked on him, that he could see the way Jongin's Adam's apple was working. "Haven't you done enough of this yet, hyung? The punishing?" It wasn't a question. It was a challenge – a challenge that Kris accepted without hesitation.  
  
Kris's lips, hot and familiar, were on his soon after, needy and desperate. Jongin melted under Kris's wandering hands, turning pliant as he pressed himself impossibly closer to Kris. They exchanged open-mouthed kisses with Kris pinning Jongin between him and the door, palms flat against the wood. Jongin's arms came up to circle around Kris's neck, trying to find purchase on something before his knees gave way beneath him.  
  
It was difficult to breathe, when Kris's mouth was chasing his so relentlessly, but Jongin couldn't bring himself to give a damn. He was eager to put up a fight instead of submitting himself to Kris this easily, and his nails dug into Kris's scalp when the taller boy sucked on his tongue, pulling a guttural moan out of Jongin.  
  
Kris smirked at that and caught Jongin's lower lip between his teeth as he allowed them both to catch their breaths. "I'm beginning to think that I'm going a little too easy on you."  
  
The light in Jongin's eyes was defiant. "I may be tired, but I'm not going to give in this easily."  
  
"Fine by me," was all that Kris said, before crashing his lips against Jongin's again. He deftly nudged Jongin's legs apart with his knee as he left a trail of hot kisses on the corner of Jongin's mouth down to his sharp jawline and neck, pressing his thigh up against the very obvious bulge in Jongin’s pants.  
  
Jongin keened at the contact, and Kris took the opportunity to suck on his tongue again, before exploring the insides of Jongin's mouth with his own muscled organ. Jongin's hands wandered beneath Kris's shirt, feeling the muscles of his abdomen tense with every touch. He raked his fingernails down Kris's back, knowing that it would rile his favourite _duizhang_ up.  
  
True enough, Kris was momentarily distracted from his assault on Jongin's tongue, causing a frustrated groan to leave his lips. It was Jongin's turn to smirk against Kris's mouth now.  
  
"Two can play that game, _duizhang_." He taunted, eyes bright with lust and need.  
  
"Shouldn't have done that." Kris said in displease. Jongin had nearly forgotten how strong Kris was, but he was reminded of that fact when Kris practically picked him up from the ground as though Jongin weighed nothing, their lips meeting each other again in the middle as Kris brought them both to a bed.  
  
Jongin had the wind knocked out of him momentarily when Kris threw him less-than-gently on the bed, but he slowly propped himself up on his elbows when he found he could breathe properly again – as properly as one could after getting involved in something strenuous – and watched as Kris unbuttoned his shirt. Jongin thought his _duizhang_ looked perfect like that, with his hair mussed and matted with sweat, his lips swollen from kissing, his chest heaving violently in an effort to catch his breath. He liked it even better with the knowledge that _he_ was the cause of this, just like the first time he'd gotten Kris all hot and bothered in the practice room and lured him right in when Kris had asked Jongin to teach him the art of hipthrusting.  
  
(Can't say Kris didn't get enough practice with him after that incident.)  
  
Kris dragged Jongin out of his memories with a surprisingly tender press of lips against lips, and Jongin realised the older male had climbed onto the bed with him, and was currently hovering over him. Kris's shirt buttons were completely undone now, but the fabric was left clinging onto his broad shoulders.  
  
"Thinking about something?" Kris smiled, his thumb making gentle sweeping motions over Jongin's makeup-covered cheek.  
  
"Just you." Jongin admitted with a blush, before pulling Kris in again to continue from where they had left off earlier. Their kisses were less rushed, now that Kris had worked out some of his frustrations earlier, but the passion and desire they held for the other remained strong. Jongin didn't think he could ignore the attraction he felt towards Kris; not before, probably not ever.  
  
Jongin only realised that his jacket had been abandoned somewhere along the way when Kris's palms slide against his bare arms, leaving a delicious tingling trail on his skin. And the impatience returned to Kris when their kisses get even more heated, tongue tangling with tongue. His hands moved to work on Jongin's buttons without breaking the kiss, though he was met with little progress. He grunted in frustration against Jongin's mouth when the second button wouldn't budge, and Jongin laughed breathlessly against the older boy's lips.  
  
"That's disappointing, hyung. Haven't you had enough practice yet?" Jongin taunted, but helped Kris out with getting his shirt buttons undone. Kris merely grunted again before sliding Jongin's top off him, flinging it to the other side of the room and began working on Jongin's belt instead while kissing a trail down his torso.  
  
Jongin's nails dug into the sheets when Kris lingered over a nipple, tongue flicking this way and that before he sealed his lips around it and sucked, causing Jongin to arch up into him, his eyes closing in pleasure. Kris had better luck with the belt, unbuckling it with relative ease, and Jongin sighed in relief when Kris unzipped his too-tight pants and relieved some of the pressure on his half-hard cock.  
  
"Up." Kris tapped his butt lightly, and Jongin complied with the order so that Kris could slide his pants and boxers off him. Just as Jongin wondered what Kris was about to do to him next, Kris had already lowered himself to nip at the skin over Jongin’s toned abs, leaving his mark there, before kissing another heated trail downwards, lingering close to his groin but never getting beyond it.  
  
Kris held Jongin’s hips down when the younger boy tried to buck up into him to get more out of the kisses. “Patience, Jongin,” Kris growled at him, but Jongin’s retort was lost in his throat when Kris’s lips pressed against the tip of his cock, pulling a moan out of Jongin instead.  
  
Jongin soon learned that Kris had no intentions in dragging things out when he sealed his lips around Jongin’s cock, taking him whole. Each press of Kris’s tongue against his slit made Jongin see stars, each long lick on the underside of his cock making his toes curl. He dug his heels into the mattress to anchor himself, what with Kris holding onto his wrists so that Jongin couldn’t leave marks on Kris’s back with his nails as his lips slide up and down Jongin’s length, taking him whole with relative ease. Kris’s mouth was so hot around his cock, and it felt so fucking good.  
  
When Kris hollowed his cheeks around his cock to create a vacuum and sucked hard, Jongin came with a loud cry, shooting his load down Kris’s throat. Kris swallowed everything and continued to pump Jongin’s cock lazily as the boy rode out his orgasm, before climbing up to Jongin again and catching his lips in a kiss, allowing Jongin to taste himself in Kris’s mouth.  
  
“You didn’t last very long today,” Kris teased, and Jongin felt the inherent need to punch him in the chest, so he did, earning a chuckle from Kris. Jongin shut him up by fusing their mouths together again, deliberately brushing his knee against Kris’s clothed erection. He smirked when Kris gave a frustrated grunt at being teased.  
  
“I hope that’s not the end of it from you. You’re still _so hard_ ,” Jongin looked at him meaningfully in between kisses, though when Jongin reached down to palm him through his pants, Kris caught his wrist and shook his head firmly.  
  
“No,” Kris said, panting hard. His eyes were glazed over from the lust. “You don’t get to touch me tonight as part of your punishment.”  
  
Jongin made a strangled sound at that, and he wasn’t sure if it was a moan at the authoritativeness of Kris’s voice, or a whine because he wasn’t allowed to do anything but be fucked. Another surprised gasp left his lips when Kris flipped him over, and left him on the bed on his hands and knees. His body trembled with anticipation and want when he heard the sound of Kris opening up the lube bottle, followed by him slicking up his fingers.  
  
Even though he had been anticipating for Kris to touch him, it didn’t stop the surprised gasp from leaving Jongin’s lips when the coldness of the lube coating Kris’s finger was pressed against his entrance. Kris rubbed his entrance for a moment, giving Jongin the time to prepare himself, then the first finger breached Jongin’s hole. While he had been fucked by Kris many times by now, the intrusion of Kris’s finger still caused Jongin to hiss from the pain of being stretched, but when he had gotten used to the stretch and the way Kris was scissoring him slowly wasn’t at all _enough_ for him to feel good, Jongin began rocking his hips backwards, eager to get more from Kris’s touch.  
  
He hissed again when Kris smacked his buttcheek, and he stilled in his movement, though his dick twitched a little at the pain which sent tiny sparks of pleasure down his spine. “Don’t do that, brat, or I’ll tie your hands up and leave you on the bed without getting fucked,” Kris growled, and Jongin actually sobbed at the mere thought of it. He was already half-hard from Kris’s ministrations, and Kris was surely going to work him up to full hardness before leaving him without his orgasm. He’d done that to Jongin once, and Jongin wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to relive that experience.  
  
When Kris made sure Jongin got his point, he began working his finger into Jongin again, quickly adding a second that drew a long moan out of the younger boy, his other hand holding Jongin’s hips in place. A second soon became a third, and Jongin’s arms gave way beneath him when Kris crooked his fingers inside of him. His moans and sobs were swallowed up by the pillow when Kris began scissoring him faster, feeling his cock twitch and leak between him and the bedsheet, and Jongin wanted _so badly_ to get some friction on his cock, but he was too afraid of Kris’s earlier threat that he had to force himself to stay still while Kris continued to work him open. He keened loudly, his ass thrusting high up into the air when Kris found his sweet spot and continued hitting against his prostate.  
  
Just as he was about to come, though, Kris pulled his fingers out of Jongin abruptly, leaving him painfully empty. Jongin weakly propped himself up on his elbows to look at Kris, who smirked back at him. “Hyung, _please_.” He pleaded, and he could hear the way his voice cracked from the need.  
  
“Please _what_ , Jongin? You have to be more specific.”  
  
“ _Please fuck me, hyung,_ ” Jongin practically sobbed, the aching between his thighs a little too much to take, and Kris definitely wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to punish Jongin for what he had done on stage.  
  
The kiss Kris pressed to Jongin’s shoulder blade was surprisingly tender, and Jongin could feel the heat radiating off Kris’s body when he hovered over Jongin. Jongin’s heart leapt in anticipation when he could hear the sound Kris slicking up his cock; they had long since abandoned the need for condoms, when they became exclusive. He sucked in a deep breath when the head of Kris’s cock brushed against his entrance, and keened when Kris slowly pushed his length into Jongin, filling him to the hilt. The stretch was still mildly painful, even after Kris had prepped him. Kris evidently knew that, and allowed Jongin to get used to the sensation of his cock in him by holding still for a moment, moving only when Jongin whined for more friction.  
  
Jongin’s mouth was parted permanently in a silent gasp as Kris slowly worked up his pace, pulling his cock almost all the way out before pounding into him in one swift motion. It didn’t take long for the pain to melt into pleasure, and Jongin was soon begging for _more, faster, yes right there_ when Kris’s cock found his prostate.  
  
Kris pulled Jongin up by the hips to increase his penetration angle, and it sent sparks of pleasure running through Jongin’s body, the blood pooling rapidly in his already hard cock. This time, Jongin couldn’t help but rock backwards to meet Kris’s hips, though Kris did not mind it as much, allowing Jongin to do as he pleased.  
  
Both their thrusts gradually turned erratic when they could feel their climaxes approaching, but Kris suddenly slipped out of Jongin, earning a confused whine from the boy. He didn’t even have the opportunity to word his protest, though, when Kris flipped him over again and took Jongin’s spot on the bed, leaving Jongin to straddle his thighs.  
  
“Hyung, what–” Jongin started, but seeing how Kris was splayed out on the bed, waiting expectantly for him, made Jongin suddenly aware of how parched his mouth was, and he swallowed hard against the invisible lump in his throat. It was obvious what Kris was expecting from him, and Jongin obediently moved upwards, lining his entrance against Kris’s erect cock.  
  
They both groaned in unison when Jongin sank himself onto Kris’s cock, and Kris propped himself up on his elbows to reward Jongin with gentle nibbles on his neck, sucking and licking at the skin there, tasting his sweat. Then Jongin was back into business, bracing his palms against Kris’s shoulders as he lifted his hips off Kris and sinking back down again, his head thrown back and eyes closed in exquisite pleasure at the feeling of Kris filling him up.  
  
In his haze of lust, Jongin vaguely registered the sensation of Kris’s fingers wrapping around his cock, but when the much-needed friction didn’t come, he opened his eyes dazedly and found Kris’s fingers circling the base of his cock, forming a temporary cock ring. Jongin swallowed again. “ _Hyung_ –”  
  
“You’re not cumming until I do,” Kris said gruffly, his voice rough from pleasure, and though the action made Jongin very frustrated, he was oddly turned on even more. “I told you, you’re going to have to work for things you want.”  
  
And work for it Jongin did, riding Kris even faster now. Judging by the moans and grunts he was continuously pulling out of Kris, he knew he was going in the right direction. When Kris’s grip tightened over his hipbone, almost to a bruising extent, Jongin took it as a sign for him to lean forward to press his body against Kris’s. Kris caught his lips in open-mouthed kisses, his warm breath fanning across Jongin’s face intoxicating, and when Jongin clenched his muscles around Kris’s cock, Kris came with a quiet grunt into Jongin’s mouth, eyes closed in perfect bliss, and Jongin moaned again at the sensation of Kris’s hot cum coating his walls, leaking out of his hole as he continued to ride Kris through Kris’s orgasm.  
  
It was getting painful now, when Kris’s fingers were still wrapped around his cock but never moving, and Jongin practically begged with everything he had. He was so close to his release, and he felt as though he was going to explode if Kris insisted on teasing him. “Hyung, _please, please please please let me cum I can’t take this anymore_.”  
  
There was a low, dark chuckle, before Kris sat himself up higher on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he kept his softened cock from slipping out of Jongin. “You’ve been such a good boy–” he said, leaning forward to nibble on Jongin’s earlobe, knowing that he was sensitive there, before moving downwards to cover Jongin’s neck with more marks of red with his teeth. “–it would be unfair of me to deny you any longer, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Jongin couldn’t trust his own voice, merely able to sob helplessly as he moved his hips on Kris’s cock. His face was buried in Kris’s chest now, panting hard into his sweaty skin, but Kris caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger to bring Jongin’s gaze up. He caught Jongin’s lips in another open-mouthed kiss before nibbling on his lower lip, and teased Jongin’s nipple with his other hand.  
  
Another low, throaty moan escaped from Jongin’s lips when Kris finally, _finally_ wrapped his long fingers around Jongin’s leaking cock, his thumb spreading the precum all over the head before he began to pump his hand up and down Jongin’s length in earnest. With several more jerks, Jongin was sent teetering off the edge, spurting streaks of white into Kris’s hand and across his chest, his hips stilling as his body trembled from the aftershocks.  
  
He was still in a daze when Kris grabbed hold of his hair, firm but not enough to hurt, guiding him to Kris’s chest, and it took Jongin a little longer before he realised what Kris wanted him to do. He darted his tongue out, lapping at his own cum covering Kris’s chest, and earned a satisfied purr from Kris.  
  
Jongin was practically boneless when he came down from his high. He whined a little when Kris pulled out of him with a wet sound, suddenly feeling all too empty, but in no time at all, he was already nuzzling into the pillow, feeling the sleep pulling at the final strands of his consciousness. Kris pressed a tender kiss against his lips, and then he was climbing off the bed, rummaging around in the bathroom for a brief moment before padding back into the room again.  
  
Jongin yelped, his tired eyes flying wide open when something cold was pressed against his chest.  
  
“Sorry, I just wanted to clean you up before you sleep.” Kris said, smiling at him, and not for the first time, Jongin found himself fascinated at how different Kris was during and after sex. His touches were gentle now as he wiped Jongin down, cleaning off the residual traces of sweat and sex off him, and Jongin just lay there, blinking at Kris sleepily. He refused to close his eyes until Kris was settled in bed next to him, and mercifully, Kris didn’t take too long to join him, pillowing Jongin’s head with his arm.  
  
Jongin smiled a little when Kris pressed butterfly kisses on his cheeks and forehead, and he buried his face in the crook of Kris’s neck. “I’m sorry, hyung,” he mumbled.  
  
He could feel Kris craning his neck to look at him. “What for?”  
  
“For the stunts I pulled on stage.” Jongin yawned, and Kris laughed softly. “It was warm and–”  
  
Kris cut him off with a kiss. “I know, I get how you feel. Go to sleep.”  
  
Jongin rubbed at his eyes sleepily, and while listening to the steady beats of Kris’s heart and counting the even rhythm of his breaths, Jongin found himself surrendering to a blissful slumber despite the dull ache in his muscles. He could worry about that when he woke up in the morning.


End file.
